1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fan and fan housing, and in particular to a fan housing capable of draining moisture gathered in the fan housing away.
2. Related Art
Normally, the car nowadays has an air conditioner for making the driver and the passengers comfortable. The air conditioner is usually disposed in the nacelle, and the cool air or the heating generated by the air conditioner is flowing into the cabin by a fan and through a duct. Therefore, it is important to provide a good airflow blowing device for the air conditioner of a car.
The conventional inlet of the fan for airflow blowing of the air conditioner of a car is located above the impeller of the fan, when it is raining or snowing, moisture will be guided into the fan with the airflow by the impeller and be gathered together in the bottom of the fan, and accumulated water will be formed thereto.
For draining away the accumulated water in the bottom of the fan, an opening is disposed at the bottom of the fan as an outlet. But if there are some important components of the car disposed under the fan, the reliability of the car may be reduced.